Hetalia one shots
by LunaKatsune
Summary: A selection of Hetalia one shots, requests are accepted!
1. England x America (UsUk)

**Arthurs P.O.V**

It was the end of the world conference meeting, and once again another failure. I swear that every single one of these meetings goes the same, starts with America, world war three breaks out, Germany shouts and I end up driving Alfred home.

"Alfred, get your fat ass in here now." I call to my extremely obnoxious brother, who is slurping away at a coke.

"Don't worry dude, I got this! After all, I'm the hero!" Stumbling, he reaches his doorstep. I look him in the eyes, and he burps in my face, the faint smell of alcohol lingers in the air.

"Are you drunk?!" I snap at him, to which he giggles. "That's it, come on you lazy git."

"But I don't wanna go to school mommy!" He slurs.

"Go to scho- Agh! You don't need to worry about school, and it's mummy not mommy!" I snap, placing one of his arms over my shoulder and carrying him in doors.

"I love you..." He mumbles once we get into his living room.

"What? You're drunk Alfred, now go to sleep and get over your fricken' hangover alone." I scold, ignoring the blush that has spread across my cheeks. Even though Alfred is my brother, I have had strange feelings for him ever since he grew up. I can't quite explain it, only that I get butterflies whenever he is around and I just want to run my hands through his hair and kiss him soft, plump lips and- NO ARTHUR! My god, what is wrong with me?

"Hey dude, are you ok?" He suddenly asks.

"Y-yeah, just a bit dizzy 'tis all... Anyway, why would you care?"

"Well... I don't haha!" He starts laughing that psychotic, yet adorable laugh. Why do I have to have these feelings for him?

"You need to get into bed, now come on! Shoo, of with you!"

"But I'm hungwy Arthur! Pwease make me food?" He asks, pulling the chibi eyes on me. Tears suddenly pool into my green orbs as all the painful memories come flying back. He used to love me, look up to me, and I would care for him as an older brother. Then he asked for independence and war tore us apart, and we haven't been close since.

"Oh my God, Arthur I'm so sorry! I forgot about how sensitive you are with that!" He shouts, rushing to me and engulfing me in a hug. "Forgive me?"

"How can I bloody forgive you when you abandoned and nearly killed me? You bastard!" I snap, the years of anger suddenly being unleashed. Alfred backs away from me, shaking in fear slightly and the expression of shock across his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise how the war would have affected you... I was being selfish. I'm sorry, let me make it up to you?" He asks, softly looking into my eyes.

"How the bloody hell are you going to make it up to me after what you-" I am cut off by a soft pair of lips being pressed against my own. Instinct takes over, and I hold Alfred's face closer to my own and softly kiss back, gently nipping at his bottom lip. A small moan makes its way out of my throat and Alfred lets go of my face, panting slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckles.

"You better, now how about you make up a bit more than that war?" I smirk, to which he returns a sly smile. He approaches me, roughly kissing me and backing us up into the wall. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking for permission and I gladly accept. As we are basically eating each other's faces, reality hits me.

"Alfred, get off of me..." I murmur through our make out session.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're drunk, remember?" I say, pushing him off me and letting tears run down my cheeks. He doesn't love me really; he's just blinded by the alcohol running through his system. I sigh to myself as I watch his once lustful expression change into that of a confused one.

"Haha, dude I'm not drunk!" He laughs.

"What are you talking about? Your breath smelt of alcohol!" I snap at him, is he so drunk that he doesn't even know it?

"No! I had a gum earlier 'cos my breath smelt of burgers! I was gonna kiss you anyway, so I wanted my breath to smell good, and you love alcohol so I thought that I would use a beer flavoured one!"

"Can you even get them?!"

"In America you can, but whatever dude! Now can we please get back to kissing?" He impatiently asks.

"Whatever you say love!" I smash my lips into his, carefully picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his room. Let's just say there was a whole lot more than kissing going on that night!


	2. ChinaXLiechtenstein

**This is a request from HoneyBeeGirl94! I hope it's alright, and not complete crap, if it is I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yao! Dude, you going out tonight with us?" The Chinese man looks behind him, and see's the highly obnoxious American along with his other friends.<p>

"I was just going to watch this new panda documentary..." He mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the group. He loves going out with his friends, but they are so mean to him! Always making fun of his style, accent and even that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Come on mon ami! It will be fun, no? Ahhonhonhon!" The blonde laughs, in his husky voice.

"Alright, but don't expect me to drink much!" He snaps, not wanting a hangover for he has work the next day.

"We wouldn't want you getting drunk, something terrible might happen..." Everyone stares at the oh-so freaky Ivan, fearing what he meant, but shrugging it off at the same time.

"I say we go to the pub, right chaps?" Arthur quickly interrupts the silence.

"Haha, sounds good dude! Right guys?" Everyone nods and then walks together.

"I hate to complain, but no one asked for my opinion!" A small voice squeaks.

"Who are you?" The fluffy polar bear being held by the mysterious man asks.

"I'm Matt!" The Canadian says quietly, in almost a whisper, but the group of friends had already left him alone. "W-wait for me guys!"

** (Time skip)**

** Yao's P.O.V**

Why did I bother coming here? All they are gonna do is tease me, I know they are my friends but they can be assholes sometimes!

"Hey dudes, check out the hot girls over there!" Alfred shouts, pointing at a group of girls.

"Alfred, behave yourself! Honestly, I can't take you anywhere can I?" Arthur sighs, taking another sip of his beer.

"Yao, why are you so quiet? Is it because Francis is making you jealous with all the girls he has?" Ivan asks, cocking his head to the side.

"No, aru! It is just that I'm really bored!" I snap at him, making him chuckle in a low tone.

"I-I think that Yao wants some action, if you know what I mean!" I almost jump out of my skin, and so does everyone else.

"Oh Matt, It's just you! When did you get here?" Francis asks, looking away from the crowd of strippers and sluts he had gathered around him.

"Never mind."

"Anyway, go and get us some more drinks, please? I'm out of beer already!" The British man sighs, rolling his empty glass around.

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit." I stomp through the dance floor when someone catches my eye. Through the crowds of whores with short skirts and under dressed teens, is a true beauty. Sat alone, in appropriate attire, but more importantly alone, is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Keep it together Yao, be confident! I make my way through the crowd, ignoring the hopeless flirts and pickup line attempts, desperately trying to get to the girl. Her hair is cut into a small bob, a bow loosely tied on one side, her lips are small and look so kissable!

"Hi, I couldn't help but see you alone, need some company?" I ask, mentally face-palming at the fact I had used one of Alfred's pickup lines.

"Hehe, you are so cute! I wouldn't mind some company actually, my friends all left a while ago." She giggles, my god she is adorable!

"Uh, my name's Yao, Yao Wang. May I ask what yours is?" I sheepishly ask, too afraid for there to be an awkward silence.

"Erika Zwingili. It's a pleasure to meet you! Are you alone as well?"

"My friends were being dicks, they asked me to get drinks for them, but you seem more interesting than drinks, to be honest!" I smile, but a small vibration makes my smile fade.

"Oh, that's big brother! He has asked me to go back home, here have my number and call me soon, ok? Goodbye Yao!" She places a small kiss on my cheek before handing me a strip of paper with her number on. I silently cheer to myself. I walk over to the guys, who are grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you all grinning? Aru!"

"No reason..." Russia turns, still smiling.

"You took a while, any reason for that?" Arthur asks, taking an interest as to why I took so long. "And where are our drinks?"

"Shoot! The drinks! Oh my God, I'm so sorry guys! I'll go get them now!" I turn, ready to sprint but I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Non problѐme! I shall go get some now, Oui?" France chuckles, leaving and all of the girls following him to the bar.

"You ok dude? You look like you're in pain!"

"I'm fine, Aru! Just a headache, mind if I leave now?" They all nod and finally let me leave. Although this was absolute torture, I did get a cute girls number!

** (ANOTHER SEXY TIME SKIP!)**

I woke up this morning, head ache and hangover free. That's the advantages of not drinking, now time to go to work! I quickly changed into my work uniform, and practically ran. I work at an art supply store, not the best job in the world but it pays the bills! And I get to draw all day, Hello Kitty and Pandas literally cover the shop because of me!

"Sorry I'm late, boss!" I call, sliding behind the counter and unpacking some art supplies from my bag. Just as I pull out my notebook, the bell rings signifying that a customer has arrived.

"Hello, welcome to Xiόngmão art supplies, how may I be of assis-" I look up and notice it is the girl from last night. "Erika, right?"

"Oh my goodness, Yao? Who knew I would be working with you?" My mouth must have dropped, this perfect girl is working with me? YES!

"Do you wanna get a coffee or something after work?" She asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know of a good Chinese restaurant not far away from here..."

"Sounds good!" She squeals, planting a small kiss on my cheek. I feel my cheeks burn slightly, so I gently grab her face and softly place my lips on top of her own. I feel her smile into the kiss, and I pull back.

"Ah Yao, I see you have met Erika! Now stop kissing my sister and GET TO WORK!" My boss, Basch yells at me. Oops, that'll ruin my reputation as best employee with him then...


End file.
